ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Number One Under the Moon
Number One Under the Moon (悟空·最大のピンチ, Gokuu - Saidai no Pinchi; lit. "Goku - The Greatest Pinch") is the twenty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball and the fourteenth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary Jackie Chun starts waving his hands around. Goku stares in his eyes and falls asleep. Jackie Chun tells everyone he used a Hypnosis Technique. They start the countdown. Bulma comes up with an idea and cries out, "Dinner!", Goku wakes up suddenly, leaving Jackie. Goku decides to use his Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper technique on Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun counters every attack and tells Goku he trained with Gohan. Goku then cries out, "Paper," which Jackie Chun would block with a peace sign (scissors). Goku actually makes a punch (rock), and nails Jackie Chun right between the eyes. Jackie Chun has his first countdown, but gets up in the seventh countdown. He then powers up for another attack. Nobody knows what this attack will be. Then, Jackie Chun fires electricity out of his hands to Goku, which lifts Goku in the air. Yamcha tells Krillin that this is the Thunder Shock Surprise, which uses energy as 20,000 volts of electricity. Jackie Chun tells Goku to give up, seeing as even Grandpa Gohan could only make it this far. Goku says "I...Give...", but he suddenly, he sees the Moon. His eyes turn red as he transforms. Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar are scared, for at Pilaf's Castle, Goku transformed the same way into a Great Ape. Goku transforms and breaks the Lightning Flash Surprise Attack, and Jackie Chun screams, saying that nobody could break that attack! The transformed Goku stomps on the buildings. Everyone flees in fright, but the announcer says he has to stay because he is the referee. Yamcha and Krillin run over to Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha tells Puar to transform to a pair of scissors, and that while Yamcha is holding his tail, Puar can cut it off. Jackie Chun then takes off his shirt and powers up. He forms a MAX Power Kamehameha. Yamcha runs to Jackie Chun, warning him to not do this, because it will kill Goku. Jackie Chun fires the Kamehameha. It shows everyone in a bright flash of light. The Kamehameha wave clears. Everything seems the same, but Goku is missing. Jackie Chun breathes heavily as he returns his muscles to normal. Yamcha goes back to the gang and says that Goku did not make it. Battles Goku vs. Jackie Chun Techniques *Sleepy Boy Technique: Jackie Chun *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: Goku *Thunder Shock Surprise: Jackie Chun *Great Ape Transformation: Goku *MAX Power Kamehameha: Jackie Chun Cast Trivia *The title of this episode seems to reference the Japanese name of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Number One Under The Heavens Martial Arts Tournament, despite the dub never mentioning the Japanese name. It also seems to be a reference to the saying "Number one under the sun". Gallery Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Tournament Saga